1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water jet propulsion boat equipped with a fuel pressure detection unit arranged to detect the pressure of the fuel delivered from a fuel tank to an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some water jet propulsion boats are equipped with a fuel pressure detection device for detecting the pressure of the fuel supplied from the fuel tank to the engine. Failure states of the fuel system can be known from the pressure of the fuel supplied to the engine that is detected by the fuel pressure detection device (refer to JP-A-2002-161800, for example). This type of water jet propulsion unit has a fuel pressure sensor to detect the fuel pressure in a fuel pipe connecting the fuel tank and engine. The fuel pressure sensor detects the pressure of the fuel flowing through the fuel pipe. If the detected value is abnormal, the fuel pressure sensor may perform actions such as setting off an alarm or stopping the fuel pump operation.
The water jet propulsion boats are often exposed to hard vibrations since they are highly motile and plane in high speed on the wavy water surface. A sensor is used in general as a fuel pressure detection device. This sensor is made of precise instruments, so it is easily damaged by such vibrations. Therefore, the vibration forcing on the water jet propulsion boat may cause an error in the value detected by the fuel pressure sensor and also may damage the fuel pressure detection device. In order to protect the sensor from the vibration, the fuel pressure detection device or its attachment structure must be strong enough to ensure against damage caused by the hard vibration.
If the conventional water jet propulsion boat is overturned, the air sucked into the fuel pump resulting from the fuel tank turned upside down may reach to the piping. As a result, the engine may not start normally after the engine has been stopped and then is attempted to be re-started again.